


Apartment

by lamarina



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, i wrote this with tears in my eyes, minho has some social anxiety i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: I wanted to write 2ho (somewhat) based on the song 'Apartment' by Modern Baseball and my friend challenged me to do it in 500 - 1k words, so here it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write 2ho (somewhat) based on the song 'Apartment' by Modern Baseball and my friend challenged me to do it in 500 - 1k words, so here it is.

The first time Minho saw Suho was at a small party at Suho’s apartment.

Minho hadn’t planned on going to any sort of get together, let alone one at a stranger’s house. But his friend told him it was just going to be a small gathering, with just a few other people, games, and food.

So he said sure.

Kibum was the friend who invited Minho.

They left for the apartment together from their house at about 7. It was a cool night.

Kibum knocked on the door when they arrived. Faint music could be heard from the other side. Minho stood behind Kibum a bit awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when they were let in. These were Kibum’s friends; Kibum was the social one.

Kibum looked over at Minho, standing there nervously. “Relax,” he said. “They’re good people. It’s going to be cool.”

Someone opened the door and said to the others that were already there, “It’s Kibum and his friend!” and then let them in.

Minho, with his hands still in his pockets, stood against the wall. There were more people than he was expecting. Some people were playing a board game around the coffee table, and there were a few standing in the kitchen with drinks in their hands, talking to each other.

Minho rocked back and forth on his heels and tried to look busy. He looked around the apartment, wondering where Kibum went. He was in the kitchen, laughing with people he didn’t know. Minho felt a bit abandoned. Kibum had invited him to this party and didn’t even try to introduce him to anybody.

Across the room, there was only one other person who was standing alone like Minho was. He was standing in the hallway near what Minho guessed to be a bedroom. He looked bored and tired. Minho thought about going over to him and saying hello.

He was cute.

Before he could work up the nerve to walk over to him, the guy opened up the door behind him and walked inside.

Minho was too anxious. He didn’t want to be here. He thought about telling Kibum he was leaving, but he didn’t feel like it.

He just left.

***

A few days later, Kibum finally asked Minho why he left the party early. Minho just shrugged.

“Well, there’s another one tomorrow. You’re going to come, and you’re going to talk to someone. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

***

“This is Suho. This is his apartment.”

Oh, it was the guy from the hallway from the last time.

“Hey,” Suho said.

“Nice to meet you,” Minho said. He was sitting on the couch, watching some others play a board game. He was holding a can of beer. He thought maybe alcohol would make him more social.

Suho gestured to the spot next to Minho. “Can I sit there?”

“It’s your couch.”

“Oh. Right.” Suho blushed and sat down.

Minho smiled at him.

Suho smiled back.

“By the way, I’m Minho.” He held his hands tight around his beer can. His palms felt a bit warm.

Minho and Suho didn’t really say anything to each other for the rest of the night, even though Minho really wanted to ask him how he felt about having parties so often and if he liked it and if he would rather just have a quiet evening at home or with just one or two other people like maybe just him and if maybe they could hang out sometime.

After a few hours, the party started to wind down and Minho had barely touched his beer. It didn’t help him be more social. People were leaving, and Minho waited for Kibum to find him to let him know he was ready to go.

Eventually, Minho got tired of waiting for Kibum and got off the couch. His beer was flat. He wandered to the almost empty kitchen and dumped the warm liquid into the sink. He looked around and wondered if they recycled here or if he should just throw away the can.

“We don’t have recycling here.”

Minho turned around. It was Suho.

“The garbage is under the sink.”

“Oh...okay.” Minho opened the cupboard under the sink and tossed the can into the trash. “You should really recycle though, you know.”

Minho immediately regretted saying that. He was about to apologize, but Suho laughed.

“I know. I’m working on it.” He smiled.

He had a really great smile.

“Hey, uh, sorry if this seems sudden…”

Suho looked up at Minho. He was a few inches shorter than him.

“But, would you maybe want to hang out sometime? I mean, it could be whatever. Just casual. Maybe, just us.” Minho lowered his voice. “Parties make me nervous.”

Suho smiled wider and whispered back, “Me, too.”

“Then why do you have them so often?”

“Boredom.” Suho shrugged. “I’d much rather hang out with just one person, though.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me?”

“I think that would be nice.”

“Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Apartment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jgp7nEnJ-GM) by Modern Baseball


End file.
